Derek and Meta
The Rental Derek would graduate high school in December 2018 (at roughly 18-and-a-half) and would probably manage uni in four years, so November 2022 for that. Now ... it could be that the Jones parents become absolutely unbearable and Derek switches schools for his last year of high school. Personality He's still the same withdrawn kid as in ANSK, keeping his head down and to himself. Emancipation Since nothing's keeping in his current school, he actually could probably get his parents to sign off on transferring (or even emancipating) him just by asking (or by getting Nanny to work her magic) instead of begging Jackson to ask Logan to forge their parents' signatures. I get the impression that they don't care much about him except as a pawn in their inevitable fights. (He was, sorta, the 'a new baby wiII totaIIy fix our faiIing marriage' baby, hence the enormous age difference between him and the older two.) I was wondering if Derek might try emancipation (was also thinking about Jackson getting custody, tho I wasn't sure if that's how we'd want their relationship to go). I remember that bit, about the failing marriage. He's like Jazmine! I'm thinking emancipation is the way to go with him. And he really is like Jazmine! (The Joneses are actually a kinda funhouse mirror version of the ANSK Beckets; with protective, mostly together oldest brother; middle brother with mental heath issues that cause him all sorts of problems; and a youngest sibling who has somehow held it together and is the most career-ambitious of the lot.) Then emancipation it is! That's a very clever parallel, there, pickle *pets pickle brain* good pickle. Ringer And one important note that could/should come into play at some point: Derek's a dead ringer for a younger Logan. Jackson and Logan look like brothers. Logan and Derek almost look like twins (except Derek's a little shorter and skinnier). Definitely should. PPDC Grabbing Did the PPDC ever grab Derek by mistake? I hadn't considered that possibility ... maybe in the dark it could happen, but the eight-year age gap between them is probably enough to protect Derek in full light. Derek's got the added bonus of making himself scarce after greeting Jackson XD *snort* VERY scarce. Like they come to recapture an escaped Jackson, see Derek, assume Logan got out, too, and nab the kid, while everyone is protesting 'That's not Logan, you idiots!'? Realize their mistake when they get to the Ranger suite and Logan's on the couch looking really confused? Quite like that, exactly! Andrea Speaking of "Puddles"... remember how I said it felt like Derek got an instant crush on Andrea in this world? For the longest time, I've been seeing him with this adorable little dark-complected girl, absolutely smitten and kinda giggly. I thought she might have been a Vos cousin, but his recent behavior has me suspecting I've been peeking into an AU of the AU and seeing /Andrea. Anxiety Disorder I would imagine the most hellbent organization would think twice about engaging a 25000+ person family. Good lord, no, I wouldn't wanna mess with that. Especially when there are smaller families to go after. It's probably one time in his life Derek is /very glad to have a pronounced anxiety disorder. Why would Derek be very glad to have a pronounced anxiety disorder (makes him more cautious)? An anxiety disorder would make him much less attractive for recruitment as a Ranger or the PPDC in general, even though he's got two brothers with the aptitudes they were looking for. Aaaaah. Category:Meta Pages Category:Derek Category:Derek (meta) Category:Tang clan (mention) Category:Derek has an anxiety disorder Category:PPDC priorities for testing Category:Andrea (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Jackson goes AWOL Category:Becket family (mention) Category:The Rental